Destory The Obvious
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy! They thought the war was over and that Kronos was gone, his essence scattered. They soon learn that's not completely true, and just in time for Gaea to make a rise to power. A new Age is coming, but will the gods be apart of it? Better yet, will the world still stand when you destroy the obvious?
1. This Wasn't In The Brochure

**AN: So, a new story. I probably shouldn't but it is one of those I think has the potential to be great once it gets going. **

**It is also one of my more unique pairings, a Kronos/Fem!Percy. I'll also get to explore Kronos' character in this story, which I like. **

**What we know about the Titan King is mostly based on the myths and what others say about him and the fact he was the villain in the book. I believe there is more to it then what is seen.  
**

**Also, like always more information for this story can be found on my website (linked on my profile like always). I recommend going there because there is some information on Sirens you might want to know.  
**

**Also to those waiting patiently for the sequel to The Sea's Daughter. I am working on it, the first chapter should be up within this week. I'll post a notice on The Sea's Daughter: Lightning Thief when it is up.  
**

**Now, I hope you all like this story.  
**

* * *

**Destroy The Obvious.**

**Chapter 1: This Wasn't In The Brochure. **

Poseidon didn't have daughters.

It wasn't exactly that he didn't have any, immortal ones at least. He'd had at least one that was human looking in the past, but Rhode had faded with her husband, Helios, before the Romans had even risen to power.

Euphemia was his first daughter since Rhode and the very first demigod daughter he'd ever had.

Euphemia Diana Jackson, or Effie as she preferred, was an oddity among demigods, and powerful. Being the first daughter of Poseidon they didn't know what to expect from her, but it was through her mothers family her most powerful and fearsome power came from.

Luckily, it did not work so well on Immortals. To them, when she used her abilities inherited through her Siren ancestors, it was simply a very beautiful voice singing or whistling or however she chose to utilize this ability.

Effie was no doubt one of the most powerful demigods born into the current generation of demigods. And as it turned out, the child of The Great Prophecy.

This leads to the current situation, where said daughter of Poseidon was using her small frame and ballerina build – though she'd never danced a step of ballet in her life – to her advantage as she nearly spun away from Kronos' scythe.

In her right hand was a celestial bronze sword, on the blade itself was the letters, Anaklusmso – Riptide. In her left hand was a sickle, nearly curled like a crescent moon and made of the same material as her sword.

She used it like a mix between a dagger and what one would expect from a scythe or sickle wielder.

"You are beginning to work my last nerve, sea wench," Kronos spat, a sneer coming over his face – or more like Luke's face.

Effie's crystal clear sea green eyes narrowed, and her nearly pin straight black hair was held back in a braid, her bangs framing her face neatly.

"You need to work on your insults, gramps," she snapped and darted forward with her sickle – the words gleamed off the curved blade of it and read, Reaver.

Kronos grunted in frustration when her sickle grated against the iron skin of his arm, and she brought her sword around, only for it to be caught and twisted out of her grip by his scythe which was suddenly under her chin.

Forcing her face to look directly at his, her green eyes widened with some fear.

"Sickles and scythes are very much alike, let me show you," he said, smirking sinisterly and she gasped her his scythe flashed and cut across her stomach.

She felt the pain of it, but it didn't cut into her iron skin. But it still hurt like hell, it didn't help that moments later he flicked his wrist and she was sent flying into Poseidon's throne.

Now both Riptide and Reaver were out of her reach, and her vision was a little blurred from her impact with her father's throne. Looking over at the approaching Titan of Time she knew she needed a plan, now.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried, looking as if she was close to tears as she ran closer, dagger in hand.

It was then she knew it would be Annabeth that changed the tides of this war, her choice. Luke's choice...she began to raise to her feet.

Siren songs didn't work on immortals like it did on others, but sometimes the song could distract them. The problems were Annabeth and Grover – she wasn't powerful enough nor good enough to single out one person for the siren song.

They'd get the full effect...it was too dangerous, and not worth the risk.

Effie wasn't exactly sure how they won, the battle after she'd retrieved her own weapons – though Riptide returned to her on its own – was a bit blurred into one.

In the end she'd had to at least try and use the lowest form of the siren song by whistling a tune which would only distract.

Unfortunately, it caused the most distraction for Annabeth and Grover, but at least it had caused Kronos (or maybe it was truly Luke it was working on) to stop from slicing Annabeth to bits with his scythe.

It gave her enough time to get Annabeth out of the way and grab her blonde friends dagger.

She knew Luke had made the ultimate sacrifice, unwilling to allow Kronos free reign in a new body in the end.

It was all she could think about as she sat in the aftermath of the golden dust and light that had come from Luke's body once he'd stabbed himself with Annabeth's dagger.

Effie coughed after the light had faded completely and she grimaced at the burns on her bare arms from being so close to the blast and Luke when he'd stabbed himself. Golden sand like particles floated around some seemed to migrate towards her.

Landing on her skin and though she didn't notice floating into her mouth almost like a wisp of breath. It had caused her coughing, but fading pain and spotted vision was the hardest thing to shake.

She knew if she hadn't closed her eyes when she had she'd probably have went completely blind, permanently.

Effie crawled on her hands and knees to Luke's body, which was only a few inches in front of her and pulled his head into her lap. Annabeth and Grover rushed over quickly, Annabeth sinking down beside Effie with tears falling from her startling gray eyes.

"Did you ever love me, Effie?" Luke asked, "As more then a friend?"

Effie noticed how crushed Annabeth looked at Luke's question and she felt terrible for her best friend besides Grover, and Thalia. She knew Annabeth harbored feelings of more then friendship or even platonic for Luke. He'd been the love lost to worse than death in Annabeth's prophecy last year at the Labyrinth.

Looking down at the bleeding broken form of her once friend and crush, her clear sea green eyes wide and sad. She sighed.

"I think I could have, if things had been different. Once I thought I did, but I realize now it was just that of a great friend and brother," she replied.

He chuckled shortly, coughing up blood which trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Just my luck," he muttered and then looked over at Annabeth who was trying to blink back her tears.

"Good blade," he said, holding the dagger out for her.

Annabeth hesitantly took it back.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling it into his. "For breaking my promise. Tell Thalia I'm sorry as well. I guess I couldn't stop Hal from being right after all."

Annabeth didn't know what he meant but nodded, squeezing his hand in hers. Taking initiative she leaned down and placed her lips on his, just a peck, chaste and short.

"I'm sorry, I had to be sure," she said, and Luke's widened eyes softened.

"Take care of yourself Annie, find someone who can truly love you," he said, grunting as the pain worsened.

Blood was pooled around him now, despite the wound being minor. His mortal spot had been hit, there was no saving him, not without the gods.

"We can help you, just hold on. Nectar and Ambrosia," Grover said, gulping and blinking back tears from his misted eyes.

Effie looked at Grover hopefully. She had none of that on hand, and as far as she knew neither did they. She didn't know where Olympus kept it either.

Luke laughed bitterly and weakly.

"We both know that wont help," he said. "You're a great Satyr old friend, believe that."

"You'll get Elysium," Effie said, her throat tight.

Luke smiled slightly, his eyes dulling by the seconds that ticked by.

"Try Isles of Bless, rebirth three times," he said.

Effie chuckled.

"You always did work yourself too hard," Annabeth muttered.

"Don't let it happen again, Mia," he began, using a nickname he'd given her when they'd first met. She twitched slightly at it. "Me, Ethan and the other unclaimed."

"I swear," she told him.

He smiled slightly grimacing.

"Effie...can you sing..." Luke trailed off as more blood began leaking from his mouth.

But she knew what he meant.

Effie looked at Annabeth and Grover who nodded, both consenting knowing it would most likely effect them too. There was a way to control who was effected, but it depended on the power of the siren or ability.

She wasn't a true siren, she was a daughter of Poseidon and her mother's family had a long line of Sirens in it. It was unlikely she could learn that sort of control while still mortal.

Effie smiled though, nodding.

"Alright," she said, took a deep breath and began to sing the first thing that came to mind.

While she sang she concentrated on soothing his pain, and it came out in such a way it nearly seemed to put Annabeth and Grover to sleep. Luke's eyes closed as he breathed his last, a small content smile on his face.

"Euphemia, what is this?"

Effie stopped singing at once, and looked up to see the gods, some with looks of awe from flashing in while she was singing, some with annoyance.

Hermes looked devastated upon seeing who was propped up slightly in her lap, where Luke's head rested peacefully. If it weren't for the blood and battered appearance of his body they'd think he was simply sleeping.

"I'm sorry Hermes," she muttered and then took a deep breath to continue. "We need a shroud, for the Hero of Olympus, and son of Hermes – Luke."

**xXx**

Her birthday was the day the battle was won, and once they returned to camp Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were happy to remind her of this fact. In the midst of the war she'd forgotten she would be sixteen soon.

She'd made it to sixteen...just like the prophecy said she would, but it still seemed bittersweet with all the demigods they'd lost.

The rewards granted though, she'd promised Luke she wouldn't let it happened again. She'd been surprised when they offered her to become a goddess, and her father's lieutenant. It sounded great, and she nearly said yes.

Not because of selfish reasons but because who wouldn't want the chance to become a goddess?

But then she thought about it. She'd never age again naturally, she'd be immortal for eternity until she faded – if she faded.

She would get to keep her Olympian family and maybe have demigods of her own, maybe even find love (there were lost of unmarried gods after all) but her friends.

She didn't want to leave them. And her mom, she couldn't agree to something like that without her mom knowing, so she'd declined. She knew it was the right choice, there was something else she wanted.

So she'd made them swear to treat the minor gods with respect they deserved, building cabins for them at camp and to always claim their kids by their thirteenth birthday.

Nothing like this could happen again if only they treated their children better.

Rachel had become the new Oracle. She hadn't seen that coming, but her only mortal friend wasn't so mortal anymore. Well, she was still mortal just hosting the Spirit of Delphi.

The same day that she became the Oracle she said her first prophecy, something which had startled her greatly.

Now all she could think about between the chronic headaches she'd been having since the final battle, was about the new prophecy. Apollo was sure if probably wouldn't occur until they were old and gray but Effie wasn't so sure.

_'You'd be right to be weary, Jackson.' _

Effie's eyes widened and she jumped up from where she sat on Fireworks beach.

She knew that voice, and spun around as if trying to find the source but her head only hurt worse. Like someone was inside her head knocking on her brain and skull. Then her eyes widened, no, it couldn't be – she thought this with horror.

There was a almost amused dark laugh.

_'Catching on I see. Maybe your not so stupid after all girl,' _Kronos' voice said from inside her mind.

The sound hurt her head but slowly she was becoming accustomed to it. She didn't think that was a good thing, personally.

"What...you're dead!" she gasped to herself.

Kronos sneered – or at least it sounded like he would be sneering if he had a corporal or even incorporeal body.

_'Fool, I am a Titan. I can no more die than the Olympians can. I could fade, but the chances of that are one in a million. Most Titans are too powerful to fade, the original twelve that is. I was simply scattered.'_

Effie plopped back down on the beach, her eyes still wide.

"But how? Get out of my head, this wasn't in the brochure!" she snapped.

_'You think I want to be in here either? No, I've been trying to leave since I woke up here. I can't. My complete essence is not here, otherwise I would have crushed your soul by now and used your body to my desire.' _

Effie's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Pervert!" she snapped.

Kronos grunted.

_'Not like that Jackson, though I will admit you have an attractive body...' _

"I think I'm going to blow chunks," she muttered.

_'The point is, we're stuck with each other until I can locate my complete essence and make myself a new body. I'll need your help though.'_ he said.

She shook her head.

"Oh no, this is just too weird. I need help, mental help. This can't be happening to me..."

_'Snap out of it Jackson, this is real. Unfortunately. Now, don't do anything foolish like tell anyone or they'll turn against you.' _

"What?" she asked, shocked. "They're my friend and family, they would help me. They wouldn't..."

_'Think girl, you have myself stuck inside your subconscious and mind! Athena would be the first to point out that it would be far to dangerous to let you live if there is no way to get me out. And I can tell you now...there is only a few ways and they would be willing to do none. I know my children and grandchildren well, Euphemia, they'll betray you. You can't trust family, especially not the Olympians.' _

Effie couldn't help but feel he was being truthful, especially since she knew at least part of the council wanted to vaporize her. Having the Titan King, or at least part of him inside her mind wouldn't look very good.

Look what happened with Luke, they'd jump to conclusions...they'd probably vaporize her at the first sign of there being no cure.

Sighing she pulled her knees up and placed her chin on them, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Fine. I'll do anything if gets you out of my head," she grumbled. "And don't call me Euphemia!"

Effie hoped she wasn't making the wrong choice, but right now she felt she didn't have much of one to begin with.


	2. Voices

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I was very happy and pleasantly surprised how many reviews the first chapter got. **

**So, thanks to everyone who reviewed and even those who read it. I hope to hear what you all think about this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Destroy The Obvious.**

**Chapter 2: Voices. **

Two weeks. Two miserable weeks since she'd realized she had a part of Kronos inside her head.

Two weeks in about three days since the war had been won. But had it really? She couldn't help but wonder with this new development.

It was stressful and annoying.

Very, very annoying to have a voice inside her head. Always commenting on something she hardly gave though too, and the books he wanted her to get a hold of.

She hadn't even known the big house had a personal library, much less that demigods could go there to read.

The first day she'd asked Chiron to show her, he'd stared at her for a few seconds like she were an alien. She didn't blame him, since the discovering of Kronos inside her mind, she'd felt like an alien.

She'd never been fond of reading, though the books being in Ancient Greek (some in Latin, though most if not all demigods rarely knew a word of Latin) helped ease the headache it gave her.

Right now, her train of thought was was more along the lines of, she'd do anything short of murder to get the King of the Titan's out of her head.

_'I feel so special, Jackson,'_ Kronos said dryly inside her mind, and she flinched at the invasion.

"Can I get no privacy?" she snapped, pushing her nearly bone straight black hair behind one ear.

Effie grimaced at some passing demigods weird looks sent her way, as if they'd heard her whispered words. And they probably had.

Though she was used to some strange looks, she wasn't exactly the normal demigod and her style of dress something caused people to stare for a few seconds.

Like Thalia, she favored a darker style, a mix of punk-goth, opposed to Thalia's punk-rocker with a dash of goth style.

Effie and Thalia were actually enough alike that some mistook them for sister opposed to cousins.

They were cousins, so there was bound to be a family resemblance despite gods not having DNA like a mortal would classify DNA.

_'Not while I'm here,' _he retorted with a barely noticed snort. _'Think of it this way, girl, the faster you find what we need the faster I can leave.' _

Effie sighed.

"You don't have to always be such a ass, you know," she muttered as softly as she could as she entered her cabin from being in the big house library.

She had a few thick book tombs in her arms, which she promptly dropped on her bed once inside.

_'Oh, but than I'd have to be pleasant and we simply can't have that, Jackson,' _he replied in such a way Effie had to stop a small laugh from escaping.

"I don't even understand what we're looking for," she muttered, sitting on her bed Indian style with the books spread around her in a half circle.

_'I've told you before, I'll know when we find it,' _he grumbled.

"Why can't you be like normal grandfathers," Effie said in frustration, "and give me a freaking straight answer!"

Kronos sighed inside her mind, which in itself sounded weird.

_'How about this for a straight answer; Start searching or I'll kill your mother while you sleep.' _

Effie's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What kind of sick..." she trailed off. "How could you? Your just a voice inside my mind!"

_'Lower your voice, silly girl,'_ Kronos snapped, sighing._ 'And I'm much more then simply a voice, girl.' _

Effie blinked, and was about to ask him what he meant.

Suddenly her head felt as if someone had slammed a railroad spike through her forehead, and it was almost like half her vision faded and her body went out of her control.

Like she knew what she was doing, but she couldn't control it.

She felt herself smirk and slid off the bed, before walking over to a full length mirror she had in one corner. She heard herself gasp but it was barely audible aloud, mostly inside her mind.

Her reflection just didn't look right. Her face looked a bit too hostel, not the open, sometimes sarcastic, mischievousness that it usually held. The closest was a darker mischief, but it was her eyes that had her so shocked.

The right eye was fine, as clear and sea green as ever, but her left was pure liquid gold.

"I'm a Titan, Jackson."

It was her voice but it wasn't at the same time. She knew it was her talking but she couldn't control what was coming out of it.

"You are also a bearer of the curse of Achilles, this is probably the only reason this even happened. The right factors at the wrong time. I have little power and wont be able to do this often or for long, but I am whole enough to make you do as I want. If you were, say... asleep, you most likely wouldn't even notice."

Her head no longer hurt and she saw as her left eye flickered and the gold melted away, leaving only green behind. She felt almost like the air had been sucked out of her for a moment, and she swayed on her feet.

Like a puppet trying to regain it's support after it's strings were cut.

"You bastard!" she spat as she shook her head to clear it.

Kronos laughed and she stumbled her way back to her bed and sat heavily on it with a thump, and a book fell off, and hit the floor.

_'I was simply proving a point. I could never use you as a true vessel, like I did with Luke – ' _

Effie jerked up from where she was picking up the book and sneered at nothing but the voice inside her head.

"Do _NOT_ say his name. You have no right," she nearly growled.

There was silence and then Kronos continued.

_'Fine, have it your way, Jackson,'_ he relented. '_As I was saying, I couldn't use you as a vessel because there is a ritual of sorts, as I am sure you recall, involving my coffin. More importantly, you did not give me permission, or swear loyalty to me. The main thing though is that I am not currently at full power or essence.' _

Effie blinked.

"Wait, on the beach two weeks ago you said you'd have crushed my soul if your essence had been complete. Was that just a lie?' she asked, aghast.

Kronos chuckled, and she hated to admit it wasn't a terrible sound.

_'I had to use everything in my arsenal to convince you to help me, didn't I, Effie?' _

Effie broke into a half smile, half smirk at this.

_'What is so amusing?'_ Kronos asked, suspicious.

Effie chuckled, shaking her head as she scooted back on the bed, sat Indian style once more and pulled one of the thick tombs onto her lap.

"Nothing, I just think that's the first time you've used my name," Effie said, smiling as she flipped through the book on Ancient rituals and magic.

She didn't understand what use it was, she wasn't a child of Hecate, she couldn't preform these things...could she?

_'Don't get used to it,' _Kronos said, _'Why would you wish me to call you by your given name? You're not becoming fond of me...are you, Effie?' _

Effie stopped reading abruptly and her jaw dropped for a second as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she tried to shake it off.

"I-uh...Of course not!" she exclaimed, but inside she wasn't so sure.

She couldn't be! There was nothing to be fond of, he was just a monster!

_'A monster, isn't that a bit harsh, Jackson?' _Kronos asked, and for some reason his words made Effie stop to think.

There was nothing in his voice, no sarcasm, biting humor, dark sadism, threat or deception. He actually sounded resigned.

"If you're not, than why try to destroy Olympus?" Effie asked. "Your own children?"

Kronos actually sighed, almost in resignation.

_'You know the story of me eating my children after they were born,' _he said and Effie nodded. _'Do you recall why I did?' _

Effie blinked and tried, but couldn't remember. She was pretty sure there was some mention of Gaea in the story though.

She was pretty sure Gaea was the Titan's mother.

"You were hungry?" she suggested, the fact she wasn't sure clear in her voice.

Kronos snorted.

_'Even at my most temperamental, I was no cannibal by nature,' he said. 'No, I ate them because it was the only thing I could do. You'll notice they were not dead upon swallowed. You really don't think that was an accident? I could have made it so they were as scattered as myself once inside my stomach, digested even if it took me thousands of years.' _

"But...gods can't die. How could they be digested?"

_'They can't die, but they can fade. If I had wanted I could have eaten them in such a way, and attempted to digest them in such a way they'd have faded. After all, hardly anyone knew of their existence outside the family. It wasn't until Zeus and the first war, that mortals heard the stories for it to even be written down in what mortals call myths. Names are power, and it is the fact people remember them that they have gone so long without fading, like some others, and their born power of course.'_

"That wasn't the only choice, you could have raised them!"

_'The story I mentioned before, what led me to decide to eat my children. My mother, Gaea was not all that happy with me or my siblings after a while. She told me that one day my children would rise up and overthrow me, much like I and my siblings did our father. Zeus is not the only paranoid one in the family. So you see...I only ate them in self defense.' _

Effie blinked and bit her lip.

"Self defense," she muttered, and snorted. "I guess I can understand, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. It still wasn't right for you to eat them, prophecy or no prophecy."

_'Maybe you are right, but that does not erase anything already done to them and myself. But that is enough of a history lesson,' _Kronos said nearly hollowly.

_'Begin reading, Jackson. We have a long road ahead of us if we wish to be separated.' _

Effie sighed and turned back to the book.

"Fine, but I don't know if I should really be listening to the voices inside my head or not," she replied sarcastically.

Kronos grumbled inside her mind and she smirked as she began reading from where she left off.

She knew he was right about one thing, there was a long road ahead of them, especially if they didn't want the gods to find out before they could find a way to separate.


	3. Someone Needs A Time Out

**AN: So, it's short but here is the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter, next chapter things get interesting. **

* * *

**Destroy The Obvious.**

**Chapter 3: Someone Needs A Time Out. **

As time passed Kronos got more grouchy and in turn, Effie became a not so pleasant person to be around.

During sword lessons, which she now taught (mostly to the new campers), a child of Apollo had been complaining about the fact she'd rather use Bow than an useless sword.

Looking back, Effie didn't blame the brat, she seriously sucked at wielding a sword.

The girl had nearly put Effie's eye out, and that was the time she'd snapped at the girl. It wasn't her fault the girls arm ended up broken, she blamed the unwanted guest in her head.

She'd made sure after to apologize and sooth the pain with her song ability while escorting her to the infirmary.

She'd suggested to Chiron after that Sora (the girl whose arm she'd broken, accidentally mind you) take a double archery lesson and learn to wield a dagger with Annabeth instead.

Chiron trusted her judgment and she had only seen Sora in passing since.

There were other occasions were she'd just snap at them, or glare for no apparent reason at all.

Her fuse was short these days, and others had noticed. Many began walking around her as if she were going to blow up suddenly, or rip their throats out.

Some rumors were that she was pregnant – she had no doubt these were spread by viscous Aphrodite girls. Drew came to mind, and she was seriously considering drowning the girl.

Others believed she was currently having her time of month – those came from the not so bright younger campers. They at least weren't quite as annoying.

The most annoying, was that she was mourning for the lose of her lover (sometimes lovers, to those who were aware Luke and Kronos had been one person in the end... sort of anyways).

Apparently she had went from being Luke's hidden secret and him hers, to her being Kronos' dirty little secret, and vice versa.

She had pretty much snapped when she heard that one and damn near strangled the Hermes camper she heard spreading it – some boy around her age that she never really noticed. It was completely possible he was a new camper, possibly.

She was pretty sure Travis and Connor had called him Rocky when they'd pulled her off.

All the while these rumors spread over the weeks, into months. Kronos, while being annoyed, seemed to find her plights the utmost entertainment.

_'I think someone needs a time out,'_ a all too familiar voice said with a cackle as she sat like a petulant child in the Big House.

Any other time when she was in trouble, she may have found it amusing and ironic, what with it being called the Big House. But right now she was just in a foul mood.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" Mr. D asked, his eyes narrowed at her from his chair.

She grimaced, sighed and shrugged.

"Not you," she said.

She leaned her head against the open palm of her hand. Her elbow propped on the chair she sat in.

Mr. D grumbled about lack of wine, unfair punishments and disrespectful brats.

_'Smooth Jackson,' _Kronos sneered. _'The one god who might actually notice something strange if you suddenly start talking to hidden voices, and you nearly give it away.' _

She rolled her eyes, but knew he was right.

Dionysus wasn't only the god of wine, and theater, he was the god of madness as well. If anyone would noticed the voice inside her head than it would be him.

_'Sorry,' _she thought, unsure if he'd even hear it.

Kronos snorted.

_'I'm inside your head, Effie, of course I can hear you. I hear everything...well almost everything you think,' _he said.

She wasn't sure she liked that at all.

A few minutes later Chiron arrived and the lecture began. She knew she hadn't done a good thing, she'd attacked another demigod, but they'd been asking for it.

There was one thing to spread rumors about her time of month or lack there of, but to suggest she had anything with Kronos... well that was just too far.

_'I don't know, I found it quite amusing,' _Kronos snickered as she excited the big house.

"Screw you," she muttered as she passed an Ares camper, making things even more annoying if the boy had heard her.

Kronos laughed, probably at her bad luck.

_'Thought that was the point.'_

"You're a pig," she snapped.

She sighed, rubbing her temples and wishing she had simply stayed home for Thanksgiving break. She'd only be here for another week before Goode High began school again.

It wouldn't be that long, but a water pipe had busted and it had extended the holiday an extra week, possibly two.

"Hey, Effie," Annabeth said as she jogged over.

Effie looked at her best friend and sighed. She'd been distant from them all lately, and she felt bad for that. She was allowing Kronos to consume all her time, and she hated it.

She had gotten unusually used to having him in her head and that frightened her.

Not to mention he actually wasn't all bad. Sometimes he had some really good advice, and she'd learned that he wasn't just the Titan of Time.

Time was his main domain, but he had others. She thought it was sort of ironic that Justice would be one of them considering the wars and stories known about the Titan Lord.

"Annabeth," she greeted, smiling. "How's it been? I haven't seen you a lot lately."

Annabeth snorted.

"More like the other way around. You've been sort of... distant and snappy lately. It's sort of worrying me, Nico and Thalia."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Nico I understand, but Thalia's with the Hunt," she said and Annabeth nodded.

"Nico Iris-messaged her. He just really concerned, you know since Bianca died... and you and Thalia are like sisters to him."

Effie sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know, I've been a bitch since the war. I just... a lot has happened and I needed time. I guess that and the rumors lately. Just have me in a bad mood."

_'Temper, temper,'_ Kronos teased, for lack of better term. _'I'll admit though, you've gotten better at bending the truth.'_

"I understand. The war really took a lot out of all of us," Annabeth said, sadly recalling everyone who had died.

"Yeah. Listen, tomorrow why don't we do something. For old times sake."

Annabeth chuckled.

"If I remember in old times we used to nearly die a lot," she said and Effie smirked.

"Not this time, promise."

Annabeth nodded and the two girls said goodbye and Effie headed back to her cabin. She would turn in early, really early seeing as dinner had just ended and there was still a few hours till curfew.

Closing her door behind her she gasped when she turned around to find someone already inside, waiting.

"What the Hades..." she began and the goddess before her glared.

Standing regal and stern was Hera, Queen of the gods. Her silver dress striking against tanned skin, deep brown eyes and chocolate hair.

"Hello, Euphemia Jackson," Hera began. "You are needed once again."

Effie stared at Hera in some anger.

"What the Styx is that supposed to mean?" she demanded going for Riptide.

Hera glared, her aura becoming visible to the human eye as her anger rose and she seemed to glow with power.

_'Hera,' _Kronos hissed. _'Well, Jackson? Think of something.' _

_'Really, you're the all knowing Titan Lord, why don't you help me out here!?'_ she nearly screamed at him mentally.

"The newest prophecy of course, you are one of the seven. Unfortunately, but you're the one I've chosen for this quest. Have fun, daughter of Neptune."

Effie blinked, wondering what the Hades that meant, when there was a flash of bright light from Hera.

She closed her eyes on instinct and as she stumbled forward some she felt pain in the back of her head.

_'I guess I'm not the only one in need of a time out,' _was her last thought over Kronos' hissing and curses and she saw black.


End file.
